Orange
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: El atardecer siempre había sido bastante nostálgico para él, sus tonos rojizos le daban cierta calidez a su corazón pero a la vez lo llenaba de una gran tristeza, como si le recordara los momentos más duros de su vida. ¿Quién pensaría que en el pasado el atardecer era su razón para reír? ¿Qué era lo que más caracterizaba sus buenos recuerdos?


**Haruka:**

 **Hola a todos~**

 **Vengo con un nuevo fanfic y viene con un motivo especial: ¡El cumpleaños de Kise!**

 **Así que espero que les guste y perdonen los errores que pueda tener uvu**

* * *

 _ **Orange**_

El atardecer siempre había sido bastante nostálgico para él, sus tonos rojizos le daban cierta calidez a su corazón pero a la vez lo llenaba de una gran tristeza, como si le recordara los momentos más duros de su vida. ¿Quién pensaría que en el pasado el atardecer era su razón para reír? ¿Qué era lo que más caracterizaba sus buenos recuerdos?

Ahora el color que lo hacía feliz en el pasado, lo hacía maldecir el futuro que a ambos les había tocado.

El comienzo de esta historia, era como el comienzo de muchas, algo sencilla, que no necesitaba de una historia del pasado para poder entenderla.

Kuroko y Kise habían iniciado una relación, al principio tenían sus pequeños problemas, ya fuera por la gran popularidad del segundo o la gran indiferencia del primero. Muchos pensaron que ellos no durarían, después de todo, creían que Kuroko no sería capaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo la personalidad tan extrovertida de Kise, y si antes creían que él era muy cariñoso con el «chico fantasma», fue mucho peor durante esa época.

Habían muchos motivos por los cuales ambos se habían interesado en el uno por el otro, como había otros motivos por los cuales se veía imposible su relación. Claro que en ese momento ellos simplemente se guiaron por sus sentimientos típicos de una época de verano e ignoraron levemente sus diferencias, después de todo ellos se amaban y nada más importaba.

Kuroko adoraba el atardecer porque le recordaba a Kise, ambos eran cálidos, inspiraban confianza y tranquilidad, tal vez lo último sonara raro tomando en cuenta que se trataba de Kise, pero sí, a veces incluso ese rubio hiperactivo podría traerle mucha tranquilidad cuando estaban a solas. Tetsuya recordaba las veces en que su novio miraba desde la ventana con cierta nostalgia el atardecer, y siempre que le preguntaba el porqué, el contrario simplemente respondía:

— _Es porqué ya sé que pronto tendré que separarme de ti_ —lo decía con una torpe sonrisa, pero el contrario sabía que había un significado mucho más profundo en ello. Así fue como Kuroko también comenzó a fijarse en el atardecer, ¿cuál secreto escondía entre sus nubes naranjosas? ¿Había una historia que debía conocer antes de que el sol se escondiera? ¿Era posible que en ese paisaje se encontrara la respuesta a todos sus problemas? Y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, había comenzado a fijarse cada vez más en el atardecer con una nueva pregunta en mente que intentaba responder en ese lapso de segundos en los cuales el sol se escondía.

Eso se había vuelto como una especie de tradición para ambos, cada vez que regresaban juntos a casa, pasaban por un puente y se quedaban ahí por unos largos minutos cada uno en su mundo, pero a la vez consciente de la presencia del otro.

—Kurokocchi ¿en qué piensas cuando ves el atardecer? —preguntó Kise un día.

—En muchas cosas a decir verdad —respondió con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros—. Primero comencé pensando en que pensarías tú cada vez que lo ves, Kise-kun —agregó dándole otro sorbo a su malteada de vainilla.

—Ya te dije que pienso en cuanto falta para separarnos —hizo un puchero infantil.

—A mí no me parece —dijo él volviendo su vista hacia él—. Soy bueno observando a las personas, ¿cómo no voy a darme cuenta de qué piensas en otra cosa la persona que me gusta? —cuestionó él.

Ante el comentario, el rubio se sonrojó fuertemente.

—No digas esas cosas, sólo haces que me gustes más… —murmuró totalmente avergonzado tapando su cara con una de sus manos mirando de reojo al contrario que no dejaba de observarlo.

Kuroko simplemente le brindó una casi invisible sonrisa y volvió a fijar su vista en el atardecer. Kise descubrió su rostro poniendo su mano en el barandal para poder tocar la mano de su amado, el contrario al sentir este tacto se giró para verlo recibiendo un dulce casto casi al instante.

—Eres muy dulce Kurokocchi —le dedicó una sonrisa tan brillante como la del sol antes de esconderse.

—Debe ser por la malteada —reprochó él levemente avergonzado mirando a otro lado.

—Tal vez, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me gusta hacerlo —replicó con una sonrisa que Kuroko describía como «la de un idiota».

—Mejor vámonos a casa —sentenció él dándole la espalda dando unos pasos bastantes rápidos al principio.

—¡Espérame Kurokocchi! —exclamó el rubio alcanzándolo para poder tomarlo de la mano que tenía libre—. Es mejor así ¿no te parece?

—Ahora que lo pienso, prefiero sostener mi bebida con mis dos manos —replicó él soltando su mano para poder sostener el envase.

—¡Eso es crueldad!

Así solía ser su relación, era como una comedia romántica, donde pocos eran los problemas. Podían no ser la pareja más empalagosa, pero jamás faltaban esas acciones diarias, algunas muy sutiles por parte de Kuroko, pero que exponían los sentimientos que ambos compartían.

Fue una relación llena de calidez, momentos memorables, algo pacífica que se veía pocas veces perturbada por los días de lluvia. Una relación que algunos considerarían perfecta debido a lo bien que se llevaban a pesar de sus diferencias. Pero al igual que el atardecer, esos momentos terminaron siendo más cortos de lo que pensaron.

.

.

.

Ya el otoño terminaba su ciclo para darle la bienvenida al solitario y puro invierno, donde los niños jugarían a tirarse bolas de nieve o a hacer muñecos de esto mismo. Una época donde podía salir el lado más infantil de una persona como también el lado más depresivo y solitario de alguien.

Ese tipo de climas eran los preferidos de Kuroko, le gustaba sentarse en algún lugar para pensar mejor en las cosas. Le gustaba ver los copos de nieve caer viendo como formaba un blanco mantel sobre las cosas como si las estuviera cubriendo para que pudieran descansar en paz hasta la próxima primavera.

—Entonces Kurokocchi, ¿qué piensas hacer luego de graduarte? —preguntó Kise mientras ambos iban de camino a casa.

—No lo sé, supongo que ir a una universidad cercana ¿y tú? —respondió mientras paraban de nuevo en aquel puente que se había vuelto un lugar muy importante en su relación.

Kise soltó un largo suspiro como si realmente no supiera que hacer o simplemente le molestara pensar en eso.

—Tal vez seguir como modelo, aunque ¿sabes? Siempre me ha interesado ser un piloto —comentó él abriendo sus brazos.

—No es por ofender, Kise-kun, pero, realmente creo que no me gustaría que provoques un accidente aéreo —dijo con un tono extremadamente serio.

—¡Eso es cruel Kurokocchi! —se quejó el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero ¿no te parece genial recorrer todo el mundo? El único problema que pasaría muchos días fuera de casa —soltó un pesado suspiro apoyando sus codos en el barandal del puente.

—Suena interesante, el único problema que veo es que posiblemente estarás mucho tiempo sentado y casi no tendrás tiempo para visitar el país al cual viajas —murmuró indiferente.

—Sí que sabes romper mis sueños de una manera muy fácil… —se quejó el chico llorando cómicamente.

—Pero, si es lo que realmente deseas entonces no tienes que preocuparte por nada de eso —aclaró el contrario volteándolo a ver y formando una pequeña sonrisa—. Después de todo, lo que me gusta de ti es que no te rindes fácilmente —confesó sin pensarlo.

—¡Kurokocchi! —el rubio lo atrapó entre sus brazos con una gran sonrisa en sus labios—. ¿Ya te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?

—Me lo has dicho mucho —contestó sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—No me canso de decirlo; te amo Kurokocchi —se separó un poco para poder quedar frente a frente con él y así poder darle un corto beso en los labios.

—Estamos en público —replicó el más bajo levemente avergonzado.

—¡No me importa! Qué todos vean cuánto te amo —dijo en un tono caprichoso abrazándolo más fuerte.

—Si no quieres que te ignore por una semana, entonces suéltame —sentenció con un tono indiferente.

En aquel tiempo ninguno pensaba realmente sobre el futuro, simplemente disfrutaban como niños de su tiempo juntos simplemente hablando de sus pensamientos, de sus deseos y sueños como si con tan sólo decirlo ya tuvieran todo perfectamente planeado. ¿Quién podía culparlos de qué pensaran en esa manera? Después de todo, ambos estaban enamorados, el amor sólo te hace querer ser más positivo con respecto a todo, casi nunca le ve las fallas a nada, pero, esa fe ciega es lo que suele hacerte caer al abismo de la realidad; y cuando menos lo piensas, todos los momentos felices se van esfumando como si de un simple sueño se hubiera tratado.

—Kurokocchi —Kise lo llamó antes de que volvieran a casa.

—¿Qué pasa? —paró su caminar volteándose levemente para mirarlo.

—Simplemente quiero prometerte de que siempre encontraré la manera de que estemos juntos —dijo con una gran sonrisa. Una brillante sonrisa como la última luz del día.

El contrario no dijo nada y siguió su camino ante la mirada de confusión de Kise.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa —murmuró lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. El rubio sonrió y se acercó corriendo a él como si de un leal perro se tratara.

.

.

.

El invierno pasó en un parpadeo y el recuerdo más nítido para los dos seguramente fue la primera navidad que pasaron juntos. Como una pareja, comieron pastel y se entregaron unos regalos bastante sencillos, luego de aquella velada, Kuroko se quedó leyendo en su cuarto mientras que Kise lo abrazaba por la espalda intentando seguir su lectura, pero al final se quedó dormido en su hombro. Muchos dirían que ese tipo de citas eran aburridas, que lo mejor era salir a ver las calles deslumbrantes, de vivir la alegría de ese día y posiblemente ver un gran árbol de la navidad de esos que decoraban muchos centros comerciales en esa época. Para Ryouta eso fue más que suficiente, porque lo importante de ese día no era celebrar la navidad como tal, sino de pasarla con la persona que amaba, aun si eso significaba no hacer nada todo el día.

Muchos dirían que él tenía un amor incondicional por Kurokocchi, un amor que sería en vano, algo ridículo de su parte ya que, a simple vista, parecía que Tetsuya no sentía lo mismo que él. Pero Kise conocía lo suficiente a su novio como para saber que jamás saldría con él porqué sí, después de todo, Kuroko podría llegar a ser tan frío que si no hubiera sentido nada por él lo habría rechazado sin ningún rodeo.

Además, el rubio tenía un pequeño secreto o más bien un recuerdo que jamás le contaría a alguien: el día cuando se confesó. Todavía recordaba el rostro sonrosado del más bajo, sus palabras titubeantes antes de aceptarlo ¡era la primera vez que veía a su Kurokocchi tartamudear! Esas reacciones sólo le habían demostrado que los sentimientos que tenía por él eran más que sinceros, y se sintió orgulloso de descubrir una nueva faceta que ninguna otra persona había visto antes.

En en ese tiempo no le importaba quedar como un masoquista, como una persona sin autoestima y sin amor propio, la gente podía pensar lo que quisiera de él, y así era mejor, así nadie sabría lo tierno y romántico que su novio podía hacer. Así no tenía que soportar ninguna rival, bueno, tal vez Momoi fuera considerada como una, pero ella no mostró ningún signo de querer quitárselo cuando le contaron acerca de su relación. En fin, él era el único que podía ver lo buen novio que Kurokocchi era y eso era más que suficiente.

Pero a la vez, tenía que aceptar que había sido bastante incrédulo con respecto a sus planes de futuro. Él quería permanecer siempre al lado de su amado como cualquier persona en este mundo, no tenía la valentía suficiente para afrontar la realidad y fue el mismo Kuroko quien tuvo que hacerlo reaccionar. No recordaba momento más triste en su vida que ver como las cosas no pasaban como en esos libros románticos, donde siempre quedaban juntos a pesar de todo. Más bien, esa historia era una trágica, donde, tal vez nadie muriera, pero podía demostrar que una separación podía doler más que mil rechazos de aquella persona. Después de todo era como construir un hermoso castillo de naipes, le dedicabas tiempo y esfuerzo con la esperanza de hacer algo majestuoso y poder sentirte orgulloso de eso, pero justo cuando ya el castillo estaba pronto a terminar, una leve brisa de primavera hizo caer todo aquel esfuerzo y tiempo como si de una cruel ironía se tratara. Así mismo era el amor, algo tan efímero pero que quedaba tan grabado en tu alma que ni siquiera el tiempo era capaz de curar la herida.

Todavía lo recodaba como si hubiera sido ayer, recordaba los últimos rayos del sol cayendo sobre ellos, como los tonos naranjosos se adaptaban perfectamente a la piel de Kuroko haciéndolo lucir más hermoso de lo que ya era. Recordaba el sonido de las hojas de los árboles siendo movidos por una leve brisa. En ese momento, no había nadie como era usual caminando cerca de esa zona, parecía que sólo existían ellos dos en aquel puente, aquel lugar que les brindaba la vista más hermosa de todas, pero que le rompía un poco el corazón cada vez que lo recordaba.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la graduación, Kise había tenido que irse a otra ciudad ya que sus padres literalmente lo obligaron a estudiar en ese lugar. Él se había negado en un principio, había peleado con ellos y tuvo que ser Kuroko quien lo convenció de que tenía que intentarlo, de que posiblemente las cosas serían más difíciles pero que eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos. Se había aferrado tanto a esa pequeña mentira piadosa como si fuera un leve rayo de luz en medio de una total oscuridad, así que decidió seguir esa luz, guiarse de ella pensando que sería la salida pero cada vez que se acercaba a ella, más desaparecía, hasta que finalmente se apagó de nuevo.

¿Qué era lo que los había afectado tanto? ¿La distancia? Sí, él era consciente de que era más difícil no poder verse todos los días pero él estaba más que seguro de que podrían superarlo, creía ciegamente en que el amor sería suficiente para superar todos los obstáculos, pero no todo en esta vida se lograba fácilmente con tan sólo sentimientos sinceros.

Aun si se preguntaba una y otra vez sobre las cosas que iban mal, jamás estaría satisfecho con la respuesta.

Recordaba la voz de Tetsuya como un murmullo que fácilmente podía mezclarse con la brisa primaveral, claro que estas palabras no se las llevó el viento y siguieron resonando en sus oídos una y otra vez.

«Será mejor que terminemos»

Fue como si una hora hubiera pasado para él. Su cuerpo se paralizó totalmente, sintió como su pecho se apretaba tan fuerte como si le hubieran propinado un golpe ahí mismo. Su garganta le comenzó a doler debido al llanto que quería salir en ese momento, mientras sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Una gran rabia se apoderó de él, un enojo y una decepción tan grandes que le parecía casi imposible como alguien quien le había dado los mejores momentos de su vida pudiera provocar eso; tal vez por eso mismo fue que el golpe fue tan duro.

En un minuto las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, fue como estar en el cielo y caer al suelo sin que nada detuviera tu caída.

Le replicó casi al instante, sintiendo un gran dolor en su garganta que no le permitía formular correctamente las palabras, sus palabras se iban cortando cada vez que terminaba una oración, su voz reflejaba perfectamente la desesperación que sentía en ese momento. Después de todo, estaba perdiendo a su primer amor, a su Kurokocchi, aquel que no se fijó solamente en su cara bonita y no le importó la personalidad tan retorcida que él escondía.

—Kise-kun, realmente, no quiero hacerlo, a mí también me duele esta decisión ¿sabes? —dijo el chico apretando los puños manteniendo su vista fija hacia abajo—. Pero tampoco quiero que las cosas empeoren para los dos, prefiero terminar ahora a que en el futuro nos terminemos odiando —confesó con la mirada gacha sin poder verlo a los ojos.

Para su gran sorpresa, pudo ver como unas lágrimas caían al piso. Kuroko estaba llorando en silencio, su frágil cuerpo temblaba como si no tuviera nada que lo cubriera de la fría brisa de aquella primavera, porque realmente nada habría podido calentar las lágrimas de su corazón en ese momento.

El rubio no pudo soportarlo más y simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza siendo correspondido casi al instante por el contrario. Ambos lloraban en silencio, ambos lamentaban que su historia de amor terminara ahí, ambos simplemente maldecían el destino por evitar que pudieran estar juntos. De igual manera, estaban totalmente conscientes de que este era un abrazo de despedida. ¡Cuánto dolor podía haber en un gesto tan tierno como ese! Sabía que en el primer momento en que lo soltara sería como el viento chocando contra la palma de tu mano: jamás podrías retenerlo totalmente.

No podría describir la tristeza que sentía, de lo nostálgico que lo ponía aquel atardecer. Evocó todos los recuerdos que ambos habían formado en ese breve lapso de tiempo. El sosiego del atardecer ya no era suficiente para calmar sus corazones, en cambio, esa tranquilidad sólo hacía más difícil de soportar ese momento.

Se quedó abrazándolo con fuerza, como si se negara a soltarlo, Tetsuya también lo abrazaba de la misma manera aumentando sólo más el dolor de Kise, no le habría dolido tanto si él estuviera tan indiferente como siempre, que no le prestara tanta atención al asunto, pero verlo así de dolido era como recibir un montón de punzadas en el pecho.

¿Por qué tenían que separarse de esta manera? ¿Acaso el destino había querido jugar con ellos un poco? Porque parecía que tuvieran la obligación de separarse y no porque ambos quisieran hacerlos. ¿Qué tanto les costaba volver a los viejos tiempos donde el color del atardecer les daba felicidad y no una tristeza como esta?

Quería detener el tiempo ahí mismo, quería aplazar el momento de su separación, simplemente quería que ese atardecer durara para siempre y poder regresar a esa época donde ambos estaban apartados de lo que el destino planeaba para ellos.

Cuando los últimos rayos del sol desaparecieron, un gran miedo invadió totalmente al rubio al sentir como los delgados brazos del contrario se iban alejando, por reflejo, volvió a abrazarlo más fuerte con las lágrimas aun corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Kise-kun, por favor —suplicó el chico intentando no perder la compostura.

—¡Pero no quiero perderte! ¡No quiero alejarme de ti! —replicó él—. Por favor no, después de todo este tiempo… —su voz se iba apagando poco a poco.

—Ryouta-kun —lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez—. Es algo que debemos enfrentar, entiende que no podemos dar marcha atrás —dijo él soltando un suspiro separándose un poco para poder verlo a la cara—. Comienza una nueva etapa en nuestra vida y hay algunas cosas que debemos dejar atrás, algunas son más difíciles que dejar que otras —agregó mirándolo con tristeza, las lágrimas habían vuelto sus ojos más brillantes y nunca los había visto más hermosos que en esa ocasión.

Kuroko finalmente se alejó de sus brazos y al instante una abrumadora sensación de soledad se apoderó de él. De nuevo quería apresarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, qué no había necesidad de un cambio tan radical. Pero sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta evitando que pudiera decir aquellas palabras, porque muy en el fondo ─aunque por más que le doliera admitirlo─ sabía que tenía razón, pero su parte egoísta se negaba a aceptarlo.

—Adiós —murmuró el chico dándole la espalda.

Extendió su mano con intenciones de detenerlo, pero de nuevo no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y difícilmente sus dedos habían rozado con su hombro. La peor escena del mundo surgió ante sus ojos, Kuroko se encontraba justo ahí, pero él no podía alcanzarlo y sabía que entre más avanzaba, mayor era la posibilidad de jamás volverlo a ver. Cuando el chico desapareció entre las calles que tanto habían recorrido juntos, Kise dejó salir un grito de tristeza, mezclado con desesperación y desasosiego. De nuevo las lágrimas fluyeron, mostrando a un niño que al parecer había acabado de perder a sus padres.

Se encontraba destrozado, desconsolado y sentía tal desolación, que la daba igual si en ese momento desaparecía de la faz de la tierra. ¿Por qué el atardecer no los había absorbido en su gran calidez? ¿Por qué tenía que soportar esta noche tan sola y fría? No comprendía nada y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

¿Acaso volverse un adulto tenía que ser tan doloroso?

No supo el tiempo que permaneció ahí, simplemente dejó de llorar cuando ya las lágrimas no salían más, se limpió la cara con la manga de su chaqueta, pero se apoyó en el barandal del puente observando las lejanas estrellas haciendo muchas preguntas que no fueron respondidas. Se quedó lamentándose, quejándose e incluso muchas veces creyó que rompería a llorar de nuevo, pero había llegado a ese punto donde sólo dejas que la tristeza te consumiera lentamente y te hacía ver que las cosas que tenías claras, ya habían perdido su rumbo.

Lo noche le pareció tan solitaria y callada, todo lo contrario a un atardecer y se preguntó si no había sido un idiota por no darse cuenta de ello a tiempo. Después de todo, siempre había comparado su relación con el atardecer ¿acaso fue un idiota al no darse cuenta que al igual que éste las cosas terminarían rápidamente?

.

.

.

Algunas veces sólo basta un pequeño gesto o una mínima acción para que uno evoque recuerdos que creía más que olvidados, pero una vez que lo recuerdas, viene con ello la nostalgia y un sentimiento extraño en tu pecho, como si se tratara de una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

El atardecer era suficiente para que él recordara aquellos días donde era un joven despreocupado, ajeno a lo que pasaba en el mundo y que simplemente le importaba lo que pasaba en sus libros y claro, los momentos que había pasado con la persona que tanto había amado.

Soltó un ligero suspiro al recordarlo, aquella sonrisa despreocupada que siempre mostraba, sus cabellos tan dorados como la última luz del sol, aquel optimismo en su relación que le dio a pensar que vivirían juntos hasta la vejez y que luego de eso, estarían juntos hasta en la eternidad. En ese tiempo de verdad había sido un total iluso, incluso él había pasado por alto todas las dificultades de aquella relación. Esta era la magia del primer amor, te hacía olvidar absolutamente todo lo malo a tu alrededor y sólo te concentrabas en esa persona. Incluso a alguien como él podía pasarle eso, pero claro, sus expresiones eran tan cerradas que nadie nunca se daba cuenta de la inmensa felicidad que sentía con un simple roce de manos con Kise.

Se decía que el primer amor era el único en la vida, a decir verdad, él pensaba que esto era una idiotez, no era el único que tendrías en tu vida, era el que más recordabas. Pero a estas alturas, después de 5 años desde su ruptura, Kuroko sólo podía pensar en él. Había tenido algunas relaciones, pero ninguna podía causar el mismo efecto en él como en aquella época.

¿Acaso estaba loco por seguir pensando en la misma persona después de tanto sin verla? ¿Se había vuelto una clase de obsesivo? No quería creerlo, después de todo, a duras penas algunos cercanos que tenían en común le contaban de vez en cuando como le estaba yendo a él.

Al parecer Kise había estado viajando en diferentes países ya que había tomado el modelaje más en serio, pero al parecer estaba estudiando para otra carrera, Kuroko ya tenía un leve presentimiento de que se trataba y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea.

—Definitivamente estoy loco…. —murmuró para sí mismo al darse cuenta que había llegado sin pensarlo a aquel puente, donde tantos recuerdos compartieron.

«Es como si instantáneamente me llevara de vuelta en el tiempo, a aquella época de sonrisas y promesas algo infantiles» pensó con un leve dolor en el corazón. Aquel lugar sólo le traía sentimientos agridulces, por ello había dejado de frecuentar en aquel lugar.

Permaneció en el puente, apreciando una vez más el atardecer que se ceñía sobre la gran ciudad, preguntándose una y otra vez si había cometido un error al haber terminado aquella vez con Kise, pero por más que lo pensaba sólo terminaba quedar en una gran contradicción y al final decidía que, a pesar de la respuesta que obtuviera, no podría jamás cambiar el pasado.

Pensó que terminar con él era lo mejor para que Kise pudiera despegarse totalmente de esta ciudad, de una manera algo egoísta pensaba que él lo estaba reteniendo, y al final había tenido algo de razón, después de todo ahora el rubio se encontraba recorriendo cada parte del mundo. De todas formas, eso no aminoraba de ninguna manera el dolor de su corazón, después de todo, él había sido el único cobarde que no había podido aguantar una relación a distancia.

Su mente se desviaba de nuevo hacia Kise ¿acaso él seguiría siendo feliz? ¿Se habría enamorado de alguien más? Esto era lo más probable, después de todo, siempre había sido bastante popular con las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres; no podía evitar reírse de sí mismo al recordar los celos que sentía ante este hecho y lo mucho que hacía sufrir al pobre de su novio cada vez que los sentía, pero como siempre, Kise de alguna forma siempre volvía a su lado y eso era lo que más nostalgia le daba. El atardecer también le recordaba vehemente su sonrisa, jamás se cansaría de repetírselo. ¿Él mantendría aquella brillante sonrisa? Y sí era así ¿a cuántas personas se las estaría mostrando?

Sin poder evitarlo, evocó de nuevo en su mente aquella tierna e inocente promesa infantil que él le había hecho años atrás: «Siempre encontraré la manera de que estamos juntos» ¿Había sido un idiota por creer en algo cómo eso? O ¿Kise había sido un tonto por creer que era capaz de cumplir algo como eso? Eso no lo sabía, y eso sólo aumentaba más el dolor en su corazón.

Gracias a esa promesa también recordó la primera vez que se conocieron, al principio debía admitirlo, lo molestaba e incluso llegó a odiarlo un poco, incluso era posible que Kise hubiera pensado lo mismo de él. Ambos eran tan diferentes, eran como el sol y la luna, y al igual que estos, sólo podían estar juntos por un breve y determinado periodo de tiempo. ¿Acaso podrían estar juntos de nuevo algún día? No quería hacerse ilusiones, pero a la vez le parecía algo emocionante pensar que, si la reencarnación existía, definitivamente quería verlo de nuevo.

Tantos sentimientos que había obtenido en un instante era mucho para poderlo soportar, y sin previo aviso, sus lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos ante el peso de tantas memorias.

¿Acaso debieron luchas más por su amor? ¿Había sido un cobarde al no poder soportar el peso de la realidad? Definitivamente él no había querido ese final, o mejor dicho, no quería que tuviera un final. Se sentía como un tonto ahora mismo, él era el único que no había luchado lo suficiente, le tenía tanto miedo a sentir dolor que al final termino sufriendo más de lo pensado ya que a pesar de los años, no había podido olvidar a Kise.

Quería regresar el paso de los años, meses y días. Quería volver a la época donde él se le había confesado. Se sentía tan afligido en ese momento que de cierta forma se sentía desesperado, ¿qué no daría él para poder verlo de nuevo? Ahora, lo que más recordaba claramente era el abrazo de despedida de aquella vez, esa fue la primera vez que sintió uno de sus abrazos tan fríos y dolorosos, pero de cierta forma también era un sentimiento masoquista, ya que él no quería apartarse en ese instante.

—Será mejor que vuelva a casa… —murmuró para sí mismo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.

Miró por última vez el atardecer, esos minutos eran los más cortos en el día y de los más nostálgicos, tan lleno de vida pero tan efímero al mismo tiempo que Kuroko no podía evitar compararlo con su relación. Sí, había terminado siendo tan trágico como el atardecer, era como un momento que daba paso a otra etapa del día y así es como debían tomarlo, sólo era un requisito para poder a la siguiente etapa de su vida de adultos. Pero también el atardecer anunciaba un cambio, al igual que el amanecer y tal vez ellos simplemente estaban destinados a tener que apreciar la salida del sol en vez de la hora en que éste se ocultaba.

Posiblemente era un pensamiento bastante infantil e iluso, pero muy dentro de su ser creía que eso era una especie de simbolismo detrás de ese atardecer que tanto apreciaban. Ahora estaban sumidos en la noche, pero de seguro muy pronto, verían en cualquier momento la salida del sol.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Extra:_**

Miraba la ventaba con cierta inadvertencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En ese momento ignoraba a la chica que lo miraba con cierta impresión y que en su mente intentaba encontrar un buen tema de conversación. Tampoco estaba consciente de la madre que regañaba a sus hijos en los asientos de atrás. A pesar de estar mirando a través de la ventana como si estuviera totalmente absortó en el paisaje, tampoco se estaba fijando en la imagen que se abría bajo ellos. Simplemente estaba ahí, con la mirada fija en nada, sólo un punto que olvidaría cuando estuviera de nuevo concentrado en lo que estuviera alrededor. Él se encontraba en un torbellino de pensamientos sobre su vida actual como modelo, sobre sus metas a futuro y sobre el pasado que tanto había definido su personalidad, pero al final, para sorpresa de él mismo, parecía que entraba en una especie de trance que eliminaba completamente sus pensamientos hasta que se daba cuenta de esto y volvía a sus pensamientos. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaría pensando en algo brillante, en una decisión importante o incluso una gran idea para su proyecto de vida; y posiblemente no estaban tan alejados de la realidad.

Su mente volvió a ser la misma de aquel adolescente distraído, algo inmaduro y torpe de antaño, se sentía de nuevo como un niño emocionado por la llegada de la navidad y eso le molestaba, después de todo, esos sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho y lo hacían sentir tan confuso se debía al recuerdo de su primer novio: Kurokocchi. Incluso recordar su nombre sonaba tan nostálgico, de verdad tenía unas inmensas ganas de verlo pero a la vez no, porque sabía que se enamoraría de nuevo con tan sólo verlo a los ojos y realmente se había empeñado mucho en olvidarlo tal como él se lo había pedido que hiciera.

Pero seguía siendo su primer amor y también la única persona que había amado hasta ahora, porqué sí, Kise había intentado salir con varias personas pero ninguna de ellas había funcionado por dos razones: La gente sólo se enamoraba de su físico y él tampoco ponía mucha dedicación a hacer que esa relación funcionara.

Tal vez a pesar de ser un exitoso modelo siguiera siendo un fracasado por ese hecho, de seguro Kuroko a estas alturas ya se habría casado con alguien o había conseguido a otra persona.

« _No puedo seguir pensando en Kurokocchi, él fue quien me pidió quien lo olvidara en primer lugar…_ » pensó algo deprimido. « _Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, esa fue la segunda cosa que no pude cumplirle, la primera fue de intentar encontrar siempre la manera de estar juntos_ ».

Cuando llegó a Japón por primera vez en varios meses, sintió como el aire cambiaba radicalmente a uno más nostálgico y a la vez que lo ponía feliz ya que sabía que se encontraría con sus viejos amigos de la escuela, además de que también podría ir a saludar a su familia. Lo malo es que sólo se quedaría unas semanas en su lugar natal así que tenía que aprovecharlas al máximo.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar, fue ir a la casa de sus padres y descansar. En el resto de la noche, como si una mala broma se tratara, recordó todos los bellos momentos que había pasado con Kuroko por más pequeño que fuesen. A veces maldecía que este lugar le trajera tantos recuerdos, tantos sentimientos, lo hacía sentir que seguía siendo aquel chico abandonado de hace 5 años. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto olvidarlo? Decían que el tiempo curaba las heridas pero esto parecía ser una cruel mentira, era como si se negara a abandonar esos sentimientos, a superarlos, era como si esperara que ellos dos volverían, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no sería así y que sólo estaba llorando sobre el agua derramada.

A la mañana siguiente, con la determinación de no pensar más en el primer amor de su vida, decidió salir a encontrarse con viejos conocidos para ver si ellos lo ayudaban a distraerse un poco.

Como siempre, los encuentros después de muchos años luego de terminar la escuela se resumían en lo siguiente: hablar de los viejos tiempos y hablar sobre la vida de las personas que conocían, o algunas veces, suponían algo cuando una de esas personas habían cortado cualquier relación con ellos.

—Entonces ¿cómo está Kurokocchi? —preguntó tomando algo de cerveza para fingir que no le importaba, pero él era demasiado obvio.

—Está bien, ahora mismo está trabajando en una guardería —respondió Akashi como si sólo se tratara de un tema más.

Luego de eso, comenzaron a cambiar de tema, pero realmente la curiosidad estaba consumiendo lentamente a Kise, necesitaba saber más, debía saber más.

—¿No está casado o algo por el estilo? —intentó «disimular» su gran interés.

—No —ahora fue Aomine quien respondió.

Y de nuevo cambiaron de tema.

—¿Por qué no pudo venir? —insistió, a este punto ya ni intentaba disimular.

—Porque no quería verte —contestó Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño ya se estaba cansando de esa actitud de Kise.

—¿E-es…en serio? —ante esa reacción, el pelinegro tuvo una pequeña culpa por haberle dado una respuesta tan cruel.

—Kurochin simplemente tenía que trabajar hasta tarde —respondió Murasakibara comiendo unos dulces.

—¿Por qué simplemente no lo llamas? —inquirió Midorima ya algo cansado de la situación.

—Porque no le he hablado desde que terminamos, sería muy incómodo… —se quejó haciendo un puchero algo infantil.

—Ya ambos son adultos, deberían hablar como personas normales —replicó Kasamatsu.

—¡Tú no entiendes mis sentimientos! —exclamó Kise algo dramático como si de una adolescente se tratara.

—Pensaba que la estupidez era sólo una fase, pero acabo de ver que dura para siempre —murmuró Midorima.

Al final Kise decidió beber para «olvidar» aunque eso sólo les trajo más problemas al grupo que se encontraba ahí reunido ya que estaban pensando seriamente en dejarlo en algún basurero cercano. El rubio sólo se quejaba de lo malo que era Kuroko, de lo cruel que era, de lo indiferente que había sido, en pocas palabras, de todo lo que tenía que ver con Kurokocchi.

Cuando ya el rubio se había desmayado, Murasakibara se lo llevó al hombro como una bolsa de patatas y lo llevaron hasta la casa de Akashi ya que no les parecía apropiado que su familia viera en el estado tan deplorable en el cual estaba.

.

.

Pasaron tres días después de aquella reunión, al enterarse de cómo había reaccionado Kise deseaba ser devorado por la tierra, lo más vergonzoso que podía pasar en esta vida era hablar sobre tu ex cuando no estabas en tus 5 sentidos. Esos tres días los había empleado para recorrer la ciudad, escapar de las fans enloquecidas y de visitar a algunos conocidos. Pero en cada camino, siempre había evitado dirigirse a aquel puente era testigo de todas las cosas que ambos habían tenido que pasar juntos en ese corto lapso de tiempo, aquel sitio se había convertido en su cielo y en su infierno y no sabía cómo reaccionaría si llegaba a apreciar el atardecer una vez más en ese lugar. De seguro lloraría de nuevo, últimamente eso no le parecía extraño.

—Venir aquí sólo hicieron que me costara más olvidarte —murmuró para sí mismo. En estos días se había sentido tan nostálgico, decaído, deprimido, ajeno a lo que pasaba alrededor del mundo cuando se encontraba solo en su cama, era como si estuviera condenado a estar rodeado de recuerdos que sólo abrían viejas heridas y que lo sumían en una tristeza que le recordaba a la primera vez que ambos terminaron.

Aquella mañana había despertado con una falsa sonrisa puesta para no preocupar a nadie de su familia, para su gran sorpresa, su madre había preparado un gran desayuno ese día, antes de que pudiera recordar el motivo, recordó que ese día era su cumpleaños. Se había sentido muy tonto por olvidar la fecha de su nacimiento, pero culpó al estrés y a los sentimientos encontrados.

Pasó una bonita celebración familiar, sus hermanas habían llegado de visita el día anterior así que se sentía un agradable ambiente familiar. Por lo menos eso lo ayudó un poco para no pensar más en aquel chico invisible que le había robado el corazón años atrás y al parecer, no parecía que se lo devolviera muy pronto.

En algún momento del día, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su cabeza _«¿qué tal si hablo con Kurokocchi?_ », a pesar de lo superficial que había sido ese pensamiento, se mantuvo en su cabeza todo este tiempo pero todavía tenía miedo de verlo, ¿cómo reaccionaría? ¿Hablarían como viejos amigos o como unos desconocidos? No quería saberlo, no podía soportar la idea de que Kuroko lo viera como si nunca hubieran compartido una historia juntos, como si él ya hubiera pasado de página. Le dolía enterarse de que él ya lo había superado totalmente.

En la tarde, él decidió salir para disfrutar un poco más la brisa del verano a estas horas del día. Con cada paso que daba una nueva inquietud se sumaba a su mente. Con cada inquietud sólo crecía la ansiedad de saber la respuesta y sabía que sólo la encontraría en ese lugar, porque al final, él no podría evitar pasar por ese sitio, después de todo, era el resumen perfecto del noviazgo que había mantenido con Kuroko durante casi dos años.

Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, preguntarle un montón de cosas, quería reírse junto a él de los viejos tiempos, simplemente deseaba saber si valía la pena mantener sus sentimientos. Si lo llegaba a encontrar en ese lugar, más de una pregunta se respondería en ese instante.

Cuando llegó al puente, con el cielo ya totalmente envuelto en un tono anaranjado, sintió como su corazón se apretaba al ver que nadie se encontraba ahí. Formó una triste sonrisa sarcástica mientras se apoyaba en el barandal apoyando su frente en la palma de su mano, al final había sido un idiota, era obvio que él no estaría esperándolo ahí con los brazos abiertos. Posiblemente él ni siquiera tuviera la intención de pasar por ahí o ni siquiera recordara la importancia de ese lugar. Quería llorar de la frustración, de nuevo sentía que le habían arrebatado todas las esperanzas.

—No tiene sentido venir aquí si no puedes ver el atardecer.

Abrió los ojos sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz a su lado. Se giró rápidamente y su mirada se iluminó al encontrarse a la persona que estaba ahí y soltó una pequeña risa irónica.

—Te estaba esperando —confesó Kise volviendo su vista al atardecer.

—Parece que sigues disfrutando mucho de esta vista —murmuró el contrario imitándolo.

—Sí, después de todo representa todo lo que pasamos juntos. Jamás podría dejar de gustarme.

—Ya veo… —se quedó unos segundos en silencio—. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Ryouta-kun.

El rubio se giró de nuevo a verlo algo sorprendido por esto, pero luego su expresión se suavizó y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Y así es como un nuevo atardecer comenzó para ellos.

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, les regalo una galleta virtual (?)_**

 ** _Se preguntarán por qué puse la última parte como un extra, bueno verán, no estaba muy segura de como terminar el fic así que lo separé entre esos dos. Y así nadie me reprocha como debió terminar (?)_**

 ** _Este fic fue creado para el grupo KiKuro~_**

 ** _Por cierto, no olviden visitar mi página en facebook._**

 ** _Si les gustó el fic por favor dejen su comentario, o si tienen alguna crítica constructiva también n.n_**

 ** _Haruka-sama se despide~_**

 ** _PD: lamento los errores ortográficos uvu_**


End file.
